A Year In Hell
by AnitaRealityCheck
Summary: Still reeling from the loss of Treize, Une creates the Preventers, discovers she's pregnant, and who would have known that his Excellency had had psychotic older twin siblings.
1. In Which Une Finds Out

**This goes along with With or Without You and gives a slight glimpse into Lady Une from discovering she's pregnant to the Khushrenada Twins. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I'm a poor college student who can't even afford her co-ed fraternity dues.  
**

**A Year From Hell**

**By: AnitaRealityCheck**

_Chapter One: In Which Une Finds Out_

_February 196_

It was one of those days or rather one of those weeks. The newly established Preventers, paid for by the money Lady Une had inherited from Treize Khushrenada, was opening it's doors for the first time today. Also, the first headquarter meeting would be this day. Lady Une had been in her office since four that morning, preparing the last of the paperwork that needed to be done.

x-x-x-x-x

The Meeting

The Preventers had gained at least one investor, one by the name of Quatre Raberba Winner. It had not taken as much convincing, all Noin had done was mention the organization to the blond and he told her he'd invest. She told him that they had plenty of money but he refused to back down. Now he sat on the left side of Une, across from Noin, at a huge conference table. They were joined by the newly appointed Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlain Peacecraft, the President Elect, Maria Westmore, and a few ambassadors from different countries and colonies.

"Are you not eating again?" Noin asked looking at Une with a questioning gaze. The meeting had been slated as a brunch and everyone had received their meals, except for Une. "I know you're still depressed, but this has seriously gotten out of hand. This is the fourth day this week you haven't eaten."

"I'm not feeling well, alright. It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll be fine." She smiled, she hadn't been truthful at all with Noin, she hadn't eaten a thing in over a week and it was starting to take it's toll on her system. She stood and wobbled just a little, letting the slight dizzy spell wash over her and then she was fine.

"Something's not right." Noin mouthed to Quatre. He nodded in agreement, watching Une closely.

"To start, thank you so much for coming today." Une smiled at the group. "We here at," she stopped a moment to compose her self and then continued. "We here at the Preventer..." Her eyes slid shut and she started to collapse. Quatre caught her just before her head would hit the floor. Noin was up immediately and at her side. Relena was up and out of the office to find Sally.

x-x-x-x-x

"She is going to be fine." Sally smiled. "As soon as she is awake, we will give her something to eat."

"Why are you all smiles?" Noin asked.

"Then she doesn't know. She's pregnant." Sally said with a laugh.

"How is that even possible?" Noin asked. "She had eyes for only one man, and that man is dead."

"She is due between the twentieth of September and the tenth of October. Which would mean she would have had sex on or around the twenty-fourth of December and there for would have conceived sometime at or around January first if not sooner."

"She finally catches him, and he perishes. No wonder she's been so depressed." Noin shook her head a moment. "I should let them know that she's alright."

"I wouldn't say anything about…"

"Of course not, it is not my place." Noin said walking towards the waiting room. This was going to be a long year.

x-x-x-x

Une was forcing down the hospital food when Noin knocked on the door and stepped in with a smile.

"You're awake." She said cheerfully taking a seat next to her friend.

"I just want to go home and go to sleep."

"In his room, in his bed, which according to you still smells just like him." Noin stated with a snort. "It's a little pathetic, I'm not going to lie."

"Says the woman who still wears one of Zechs' old pajama tops to bed." Une was quiet a moment and then she looked away towards the window. She felt a tear come down her face as she remembered what Sally had informed her of once she had awoken.

"Is everything alright?" Noin asked disregarding Unes comment.

"Yeah," She turned back to Noin. "Everything is fine." She ate another mysterious item on the tray. "Go get me something other than this crap." She winced swallowing the food.

"What would you like?" Noin asked.

"Anything." Noin stood to leave. "Wait. I want a filet Minong."

"Uh, okay." Noin raised her eyebrow and shook her head. Better to not question the change of mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Two Weeks Later

It was the middle of the night and Une was lying there in bed, trying not to think about the last weeks events. It took all she had not to cry, she was happy yes, she had a little bit left of the man she loved, but the child would be a constant reminder of something she was never destined to have. She wasn't going to be able to do this on her own, at least not her current state of mind. Granted she could hire a nanny but then she would lose out on raising her own child. She looked over to the clock and groaned, three am. No point in sleeping. She rolled over. Tears started to fall from her eyes as her thoughts yet again came back to the situation at hand. She sat up, grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Noin here." Came a groggy voice.

"Did I wake you?" Une choked out.

"No, I was just about to go sky diving. What the… is everything alright?" Noin asked after finally registering Unes voice in her mind.

"I need to talk to someone. Could you meet me at that diner by headquarters?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten." Noin hung up the phone.

x-x-x-x

"You're a mess." Noin said sitting down across from Lady Une. "Actually you have been since December."

"Don't bring that up." Une commanded. "What gave you the idea that I'm a mess?"

"You are wearing one of his dress shirts, first off, and your hair is a disaster area. You are not wearing any makeup and in general, you look like something the cat dragged in."

"Thanks." Une gave her a sarcastic nod. "It's not like we are dining at the Four Seasons."

"You sleep in his shirts?" Noin quipped. "I thought I had problems."

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?"

"What is it?"

"I'm…"

"Welcome to Al's Diner, I'm Alya. Can I get you ladies anything?" A waitress came up and asked.

"Coffee, black." Noin stated. "I'll also have the breakfast special." The waitress turned to Une.

"Tea. And what ever she's having."

"Coffee two?" The waitress questioned.

"No." Une said a bit curtly. The waitress turned to their orders. "As I was about to say. I'm pregnant." Noin just stared at her for ten minutes and then gained her composure.

"Who's the father?" she asked, even though she knew exactly who the child belonged. Une looked down into her lap and shook her head.

"I'm not ready to share that information yet." The waitress set down the coffee, tea, and meals and then walked away.

"Come on Une, I think I already know. It's not rocket science."

"Noin, in this matter, it doesn't concern you." They ate in silence until a mischevious grin crept across Unes face. "So, how are things with our little investor?"

"Little investor?" Noin asked. Une raised her eyebrows a moment.

"There are two, I'm one of them, so obviously it's the other one."

"Quatre? Nothing is going on between us. Nothing ever will go on between us."

"Don't kid me." Une stated. "The way you two look at one another… it's like… and I'm sorry to say this… but it's almost like how you and Zechs would look at one another."

"I highly doubt that. It's only been about two months since… and besides, Quatre is just a friend."

"A friend you visited regularly while he was in the hospital, and that you offered to take care of while he recovered at home. Spill it."

"I'll tell you if you tell me who the father is." Noin countered.

"You first." Une motioned for the Italian to speak.

"We truly are just friends. We did kiss once, but it was by complete accident. I was upset about, well you know, and he leaned over to kiss my forehead, I wasn't paying attention and looked up. I was sitting in a chair, mind you, and we just happen to kiss. He apologized profusely after it happened. Poor boy. That was probably his first kiss too." Noin chuckled to herself. "Trowa found it hysterical by the way. I've never seen him laugh that hard, or laugh in general."

"I've only heard rumors of him laughing." Une qualified. The check came and Noin went to pull out her money to pay her part of the meal. "I've got this, it was I who woke you at three am."


	2. In Which They Taunt

**_Hello! I know it's been a long while since I updated this lovely fic. I had a hard time writing this one, just like I'm having a hard time with Chapter three (or was it four) of Crash and Burn. Same issue with the Trowa and Une fic I've been working on. Ah well. I feel really productive tonight though, so maybe a there will be a double update! Please Read and review._**

**_And as always, I do not own Gundam Wing. Oy, I have to start working really hard on that song for piano! And finals are right around the corner! Spanish is going to be so hard!  
_**

_**A Year In Hell**_

_**Chapter 2: In Which They Taunt**_

"You still haven't told me who the father is." Noin stated as they walked out the door. Snow was falling softly on there heads. Noin watched her friend quietly as they made their way to their cars. Une already knew that Noin knew. Lucrezia Noin was the farthest thing from stupid, love blind maybe, but stupid, definitely not.

"I'm nearly positive that you can guess." Une stated. Chuckled to herself. "If you cannot, you truly were blind."

"Oh dear Lord, all of Oz knew it, except for him. The moment you graduated from the Academy, he demanded to have you as his personal assistant, you graduated the top of your academy, you graduated out ranking both Zechs and I."

"That wasn't my fault. I was just good at what I did."

"A little too good." Noin snickered.

"For the love of God, Noin, grow up. I didn't sleep with him until that night before he was killed." It was true, even though she had seen him naked many times over the years since she had started to work for him. She couldn't believe that she had gained such a high ranking and would be working right under the man slated for greatness.

"So the father is Treize after all. Let's hope his offspring there doesn't also try world domination." Noin joked.

"For the last time, he didn't try to take over the world, he had an objective of peace." Une was in no mood for fun. She really just wanted to get to the office and finish the stack of paperwork she left on the desk only a few hours ago.

"Are we talking about the same Treize Khushrenada?" Noin asked.

"Noin." Une gave her a glare that could have frozen Hell over. She knew Treize better than even his closest friend knew him. She knew his objectives first hand, she gave his orders, she drew his bath, she was his personal aide, handpicked by he himself. She would forever remain faithful to his dream of peace and she would forever remain faithful to him.

"Alright. God you knew the man better than anyone else. Quite literally actually." She ducked into her car. Noin knew that Une was starting to lose her patience with her.

"Noin, I'll have you know that… you know what, it's not worth it, at all." She got in the car and started the engine. She waved at Noin who smiled and waved back.

x-x-x

March

"Madam, you have a phone call." Her butler, Wesley, stated coming into her home office. Une picked up the phone and sighed. Wesley left the room and swiftly shut the door. Wesley was Une favorite butler, he had been with the Khushrenada family for quite some time. He was technically the head of the housing staff and she preferred it that way, he was great at giving orders, and was a disciplinarian. He was also a very kind old man and he watched after her.

"Hello, Lady Une." She answered.

"Hello Lady Une." Came a high pitched voice. "I love you." This was the fifth time in the last two days that this person had called her. She was starting to get very frustrated. She was sick and tired of this person calling her and it was getting to a point that whoever it was was really really enjoying the fact that they were pissing her off.

"Whoever this is, stop calling me." Une practically shouted standing up. She looked at Noin who was watching intently from the doorway making sure the former Oz Colonel did not overdo it. "It's been six weeks, it's not funny!" She waited for a few moments placing a hand on the desk to steady herself.

"But I love you." They said urgently.

"Leave me alone! For the love of God leave me alone!" She hung up the phone. She sat back down in the chair gently and then rubbed her temples in annoyance. She looked ready to strangle someone. She reached into her desk and pulled out a pad of paper and made a tick mark. She was keeping tabs on this offensive game this maniac was playing and she would find out who they were and once she found out who they were she would tear them…

"Who was that?" Noin asked walking fully into Lady Unes office. She had waited just inside the door just in case she would have to get out of the room if the woman was on a private phone call but she also stayed to be sure the woman was relatively safe from harming herself or the baby. "Why are you keeping count of how many times they have called?

"I haven't the slightest clue. As for the other question, when I take them to court for harassment, I can show the judge." Une leaned back in the chair. "I'm having all my calls traced from this point on, to find out who they are, and why they keep calling me. I recieved a call last night , stating, 'We have what you are looking for. But you can't have it.' They then hung up." Une thought a moment. "I'm wondering if these are the same people who would call Mr. Treize on a daily basis demanding they and their people be let go."

Noin shook her head but remained silent as she thought of an answer that she could possibly give her friend. She took a seat in front of Unes desk and stared at her friend. To Noin, Une was positively glowing. The pregnancy was doing wonders for the woman though, she seemed relatively happy about the baby, but she knew that the woman was still very depressed. Noin had spent the last month there, just to be sure the woman was eating and taking care of herself.

"I want to go back to work." Une said staring at her desk. "They need me there, I don't like being cooped up like some caged bird, even if I do always return to this oversize cage of memories."

"It was not your fault you were sick." Noin sat back in her seat and contemplated her friend. "It's morning sickness, perfectly normal at this stage. You are free to return anytime you like, Lady Une. What will the last name be?" Noin deflected the last comment knowing that Une had not said it in the means of getting a response. She knew the German woman well and knew when she expected answers and where she just wanted you to listen.

"Khushrenada." She said looking down at her stomach and smiling. "I may have lost him, but I wouldn't deny my child their fathers name." She felt a single tear slide down her face. "Nor his history, a history that will be marred in the text books. At least I can tell him what his father was truly like."

"First name?" Noin asked with a smile.

"My fathers name was Aldous Kent Une. So I was thinking Trent. After his father and grandfather. Providing it's a boy. If it's a girl, after my mother, Katja (Kasha)." She looked up at her Italian friend with a sad look in her eye. "I lost people who were quite dear to me, and I plan to remember them in one way or the other."

"I would do the same thing, I plan on naming a future son Lucrezio, after my brother." Noin stated. "Katja sounds like Quatre."

"Hes on your mind?" Une asked curiously. She knew Noin was smitten with the Winner Heir but she also knew that Noin was trying to get over Zechs. The woman was having a hard time coming to terms that the man she had loved was now six feet underground, or at least his name was since no body had been found.

x-x-x-x-x

Preventer Headquarters

"I have asked you countless times to stop calling me." Une said very calmly. She sounded calm but the underlying current of her voice was venomous. "There is nothing that you have that I want… I am not paying you a dime for whatever it is you think I want from you, you are insane. Why must you pester me with your annoying sales pitches and confessions of love. I don't even know who the hell you are. So please, stop calling here." She paused a moment before she hung up the phone. "Did we trace the call?" She asked.

"Yes, Ma'am." The young man at the computer stated. "The call is coming from Colony L6 423f63. Sector one… Ma'am, it seems to be coming from one of your properties."

"How is that possible?" Une demanded. She knew every single one of the Khushrenada, now Une, properties, some better than others, but she knew their locations. This was one that she had never even heard of, not unless this was the colony that… "I want to know who lives on that colony, what sector they reside in, home addresses, income... I would like to plan a meeting with them in person on their colony. Rochelle!" There were only two people in the Universe who were conniving enough try this on her. Well, maybe seven, if you included the Gundam Pilots.

"Yes, Ms. Une?" A petite woman came rushing into the room.

"Please set up a visit to Colony L6 423F63 in the month of June. I must pay them a visit."

"Right away Ma'am." The girl answered and rushed out of the room. Une sat back down in her seat, she had a feeling she knew exactly who was harassing her.

x-x-x-x-x-x

April

She stared blankly at her desk. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, this was a mission she never saw coming, but how could she. It was nonverbal and he had no clue the mission existed. How could he, he'd been dead for four months, and the act had been committed prior to him leaving her to fight a battle he felt he should fight. Her hand drifted to her stomach and she stared at it, she knew destroying the fetus was out of the question and giving it up would be out of the question. That was why she had told Noin she would keep the child. She hadn't lost Treize entirely and she had promised herself she would keep her baby.

"Lady Une?" Noins head poked around the door, which the formal Colonel had left ajar. "Is everything all right? You didn't seem quite there during this morning's meeting."

"I have a lot on my mind." She answered looking up at the raven haired woman who came slowly into the office. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm going to do about this."

"About what?" Noin asked.

"All of this!" She motioned to everything. "My life is in ruins, Noin. Everything I've known is gone." She could feel the tears welling up. She felt out of control and she knew it was the pregnancy. Lady Une did not like feeling this way and she really wished she had her anchor to keep her in check. She felt helpless and lost, she couldn't believe that she was going through this, again. The first time had been the first two months after the man of her life had died.

"Une, you have lost one thing, not everything. In fact, you have gained that one thing back, in a way that should be held precious, I don't even have that to keep me going." The woman sat down and leaned forward on her knees. "Your life is to now revolve around your unborn child, and what's more, that child has come from the man that you loved, the man you worshiped from the time he asked you to dance at that banquet your parents held before they were assassinated when you were sixteen. Treize specifically requested you upon your graduation, and you made sure you kept up with his standards as an assistant. He may not have known till it was nearly too late, but he loved you as is evident by your current situation. He also made sure that if he had been killed, his line lived on."

Une just stared at her a few moments before turning her chair to face the window. She knew the Italian was right, but she wasn't sure if she could fully accept her analysis of her current and past situation. She wasn't entirely sure she could accept anything at this point.

"He'd be ecstatic if he knew he was having a child. Especially with you." Noin smiled. She didn't know Treize on the level that Zechs did, or even on the very personal level that Une did, but she knew the man well enough to know that he would be overly joyed that Lady Une was the one to bare his child. "Zechs told me one time, I'm not sure if he meant to tell me, but he told that when Treize was not discussing politics, war, OZ… he'd speak of you and in doing so sung your praises. Zechs said that the man was in love and didn't know it."

"Zechs was a pathological liar." Une stated. "I never liked that man."

"He didn't like you either." Noin snipped. This was true, the two had had a rivalry for as long as Noin could remember the two of them ever being in the same room. Possibly at that Benefit Une's parents held back in 192, when the two had met, was when that rivalry started. It seemed like a jealousy thing on both their accounts, and their jealously centered around Treize.

"The only two people who liked him were you and Treize. Only of you were brain damaged." Une chuckled. She like annoying Noin, it was something she took great pleasure in and did look to it as a wonderful leisurely past time. If only Noin felt the same way about that little game. "Two guesses who that one was."

"That was uncalled for." Noin shook her head. She knew defending the dead man was pointless, she knew she wouldn't win. Une was an excellent debater; she could truly hold her own. She'd get you to believe that the Eve Wars never happened and that what had happened during those crazy months was just a mild uprising, if she were ever presented the chance.


End file.
